


Choreography

by stillnotovermylordsixth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotovermylordsixth/pseuds/stillnotovermylordsixth
Summary: During a stargazing date, Kakashi blows Tenzo's altered mind.*Originally a chapter from Down Let Me Down (which I've removed until further notice :P)*
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	Choreography

**Author's Note:**

> This smut will definitely be familiar if you've read DLMD. Going through the fic after months of not touching it, I found there were chapters I really, really loved and this is one of them. I edited it so you don't have to be familiar with the story to get it. All you need to know is these two are stargazing, drinking cocoa, and getting high out in the middle of nowhere.  
> Hope you enjoy ;)

Tenzo’s eyes widened when Kakashi pulled out a small joint from the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Mm," he grinned. "I'm listening."

“Well," Kakashi explained with a shrug, "I remembered you’d never tried it, so I got it from Asuma this morning in case you wanted to. But only if you want to,” he emphasized. “It’s no big deal if you don’t.”

Tenzo set his eyes on the joint. 

"Let’s do it.”

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at him. “You sure?”

He nodded eagerly.

Kakashi chuckled and straightened to reach for the lighter in his pack. “It should be pretty mild. According to Asuma, anyway. He said the high only lasts about half an hour.”

Tenzo watched attentively as he placed the joint between his lips and lit it. As much as he disliked when people smoked, he couldn't help but be entranced by how incredibly sexy Kakashi looked as he took a long drag and smiled at him, smoke flowing smoothly from his nostrils. 

"Here," Kakashi said, passing it to him. “Just take a slow, deep breath.”

Tenzo tried to do as he said, but the sudden heat of the smoke irritated the back of his throat and he turned away, coughing and sputtering as his lungs burned.

Kakashi chuckled. “Try to hold it a bit before you let it out.”

His eyes teared up and his throat felt raw, but he nodded and tried again. He wasn’t sure if he was doing it right, but when he felt the warm smoke at his throat, he held his breath as long as he could before releasing it. The burn was not so bad this time, but he still coughed.

When he passed it back, Kakashi shook his head. “It's alright. You can finish it. I'll take care of you.”

"Are you sure?" he frowned. "That's no fun for you."

"Just in case it's stronger than Asuma said. And, trust me," Kakashi smirked, "it will _definitely_ be fun for me to see you high." 

Tenzo supposed it did make sense for one of them to stay sober while they sat on top of a mountain at night. “Should I be feeling something already?”

“Maybe,” he shrugged. “You relaxed yet?”

Tenzo’s face scrunched in concentration, focusing on his five senses to determine if he felt any differently.

“I guess not,” Kakashi snickered at his expression. “Give it a minute.”

He took another hit as he watched Kakashi pour more chocolate into their empty mugs. 

Suddenly, Kakashi gasped and his face lit up like he’d just discovered the answer to the meaning of life.

“Tenzo, do you trust me?” 

“Well, if I didn't, I'd be a little worried about being lured into the darkness out in the middle of nowhere."

He watched as a mischievous grin split Kakashi's face.

"Actually," Tenzo amended, "now I am a little worried." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

“Well," Kakashi drawled, "because there’s something you _have_ to experience, at least once in your life, while you’re high.”

"Hm," Tenzo shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t feel any different yet. But sure, what is it?”

“Your dick in my mouth.”

“W-what?!” he exploded into laughter, suddenly feeling very giddy.

Kakashi’s throaty laughter joined his.

“Would you like that, Tenzo?”

The way Kakashi dragged the last syllable sent a jolt straight to his groin.

“But—but anyone could come up here and see us!”

“I really doubt anyone else is out here,” Kakashi leaned into him, lowering his voice to a whisper, “but we can be quiet, if you’re so worried.”

As if the half-lidded gaze weren't enough to have Tenzo’s pulse racing, Kakashi bit his lower lip obscenely as he smiled. Tenzo grabbed him by the front of his jacket and pulled him into a hungry kiss. He could feel the seductive grin disappear as Kakashi kissed him back just as fiercely.

Then Kakashi was on top of him, his forearms at either side of Tenzo's head as their kiss slowed.

Tenzo sighed, enjoying the gentle movement of Kakashi’s tongue in his mouth as he filled his lungs with the essence of him. Despite the wonderful distraction, he vaguely registered that his limbs felt completely weightless, as if he were floating in a body of water. He was grateful for Kakashi's weight on him, keeping him grounded. He gently bit down on the lips moving against his, earning him a heated groan and the roll of Kakashi’s hips against his. The combined sensations were overwhelming, and he broke away to catch his breath as a warm mouth left hot, tingling spots along his throat. His ragged breath fogged up the air in front of his face, but he felt incredibly warm, his agitated heart becoming a furnace that heated him from within. He ran his fingers through the messy silver mane and turned his eyes to the sky, intrigued that the stars had begun to swirl in slow, coordinated motions.

“Kakashi,” he whispered.

“Mm?” he breathed.

“The stars. They’re dancing.”

Kakashi laughed and interrupted his work to smile down at him. “Are they, now?”

He nodded seriously as his eyes roamed the skies. Kakashi chuckled and rolled off him, taking his hand in his. “This is okay, too, you know? If you want, you can just relax and enjoy this. And I can marvel at all the things you come up with."

Tenzo pouted and rolled onto his side, bringing his lips to Kakashi's.

“No…” he whined between kisses. “I want to be in your mouth.”

He melted and released a needy moan as Kakashi's hand traveled down to press against his erection, hips rocking forward of their own accord.

“Okay,” Kakashi whispered into his ear, his hot breath sending shivers down his spine. “Just relax. I'll make you feel good.”

Tenzo sighed and loosened under Kakashi’s hands as he looked up at the sky. The stars continued their choreography across the perfectly cloudless blanket of indigo. He felt a chill across his stomach as Kakashi raised his jacket to unbutton his pants, but Kakashi's face was there in an instant, covering his abdomen with heated strokes of his tongue. Tenzo wove a hand into Kakashi’s hair, struggling to control his breath. He yelped in surprise when an icy hand pressed into his back. He heard Kakashi’s low chuckle.

“Sorry. I need to warm it up a little.”

Tenzo let out an impatient huff as he waited for the uncomfortable cold to fade.

Then he began to notice that the texture of Kakashi’s hair was changing. He twisted a strand between his fingers, astounded that its downy quality had become coarse and wiry before returning to its usual softness. In fact, he was so fascinated by the interchanging sensations that he was caught off guard when Kakashi’s mouth closed around his cock. He gasped and tightened his grip on Kakashi's head when a hand wrapped around his base and stroked up and down his length. A warm, slippery tongue followed the languid movements.

Tenzo let out a series of short, shallow breaths as a welcome heat concentrated in his belly. The stars appeared to twirl faster, almost to the tempo of his accelerated pulse. He groaned when he looked down at Kakashi’s bobbing head. Even in the darkness, he could make out the beautiful sight of his lover’s dripping mouth as he worked on him, eyes shut in concentration.

“Ah… Kakashi,” he moaned, and Kakashi's eyes opened slightly to meet his.

He felt Kakashi’s hand slide down and press two fingers into his perineum.

He let out a sharp whine of pleasure and Kakashi’s other hand reached up to cover his mouth. Tenzo had all but forgotten about the possibility of getting caught in the act. At this point, he could focus on nothing but the immense pleasure he was receiving. He panted against the pale hand before taking two of its fingers into his mouth. He felt Kakashi’s startled moan against his cock and proceeded to suck on the fingers, relishing the longer moan that followed. Suddenly, there was a change of pace as Kakashi pumped his cock with a tighter grip, his tongue teasing at the tip.

Tenzo moaned in approval, feeling the heat above his groin expand and contract. Then without a warning, he was enveloped in the tightness of Kakashi’s throat.

"Ngh! Fuck, fuck..."

A shockwave of pleasure radiated from his groin and he let his head fall back to the ground. His hips bucked rhythmically into the delicious heat as Kakashi took him deep, the wet, slurping noises he produced becoming sweet music to Tenzo’s ears. His breath became erratic as he felt the heat in his belly intensify exponentially.

“Hah—Kakashi… I’m—ngh—so close."

Kakashi squeezed his hip encouragingly and continued. Then he pressed three firm knuckles to Tenzo's perineum and Tenzo went over the edge.

The intensity of his spasms was extraordinarily amplified and he bit down on his own hand to stifle his gasping moans. The waves of pleasure continued for what felt like eons longer than usual and he whimpered into his hand, focusing on the gentle pressure of Kakashi’s mouth as he drank him down. Tenzo struggled to catch his breath, glad that he had Kakashi to tuck him back into his briefs and button his pants. He seriously doubted he had the coordination in his shaking hands to accomplish such feat.

The stars were so close to his face now. He reached out to touch them, but they dodged playfully out of his grasp. Kakashi took his hand and brought it to his lips.

“What are you—are you trying to grab the stars?” he rasped, amused.

“They’re right _there_ ,” Tenzo laughed, his body so light now that if Kakashi let go, he might actually soar away.

He squinted, trying to focus on Kakashi’s face, but his eyes refused to cooperate. It almost felt like an optical illusion, the way he’d concentrate his attention on a certain spot and the image would escape his field of vision. Eventually, he gave up and traced the outline of his lover's face instead as the stars quivered and swayed. He followed their movement as they surrounded the back of Kakashi’s head, enveloping him in a silver radiance.

“You’re glowing,” he exhaled reverently.

Kakashi chortled and leaned down to kiss him, his clammy hands surrounding Tenzo's face.

Tenzo was shocked to find that they alternated between feeling like a mold of rubber and the finest silk. His mind felt strange, as if every one of his thoughts had been cut off and unraveled into oblivion, never to return again. As soon as he tried to focus on one of them, a completely different thought would distract him. He’d forgotten exactly where he was or how he’d gotten there, but it didn't matter much. Even without that knowledge, he felt safe and warm in Kakashi's arms.

He ran his tongue lazily over every inch of Kakashi’s mouth, fascinated by the contrasting sharpness and smoothness of the surfaces he found there. Tenzo's tongue must have been there hundreds of times already, but bizarrely enough, it felt as if he were exploring new territory. Even the taste was different. There was a new flavor mixed into the sweetness of Kakashi’s breath. Somewhere in the back of his mind it felt foreign, but not necessarily unpleasant. He kept his eyes closed when they broke the kiss and their noses brushed affectionately.

“You taste funny,” Tenzo muttered, intrigued by the way his own tongue moved in slow motion.

Kakashi’s voice was mirthful. “Mm. I taste like you.”

Tenzo groaned, not quite able to put the pieces of Kakashi’s statement together with his sluggish brain.

“Mmm... I taste funny,” he sighed finally, and Kakashi let out a low chuckle.

Before he remembered what they'd been talking about, the blanket they'd been sitting on had been pulled over them to maintain their shared body heat, while strong arms wrapped securely around him. He tucked his face under Kakashi's chin and felt the man’s laughter reverberate through him.

There was the brief warmth of Kakashi’s lips against his forehead before Tenzo heard his voice in his ear.

“You are so precious.”

Unable to stop the giggles, Tenzo burrowed farther into his favorite scent in the whole, entire world.


End file.
